


Nameless And Marked

by FairyDust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/F, Knifeplay, carving, marked, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote. Involes a female sadist cutting a girl with a knife mulitple times. I might add to it. And yeah this is a crappy summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless And Marked

I don't know the name of this girl I'm holding down upon her bed nor do I really care for it. Tonight she is just a victim of my desires. Desires which don't involve me touching her intimately with anything but the blade of my knife.

She's scared and whimpering, almost terrified. I can feel it. I can feel her shaking underneath me. I press my knife deeper into her skin and she freezes. The sight of her blood dripping down her throat pleases me but I am not done yet.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" I hiss at her. "You're a pathetic fool." I inform her of this like it is a fact and it is. 

She is a fool. She could never beat me. 

I move my knife, my fingers trace down her chest and my long hair that hangs down over my shoulder brushes her barely clothed chest. 

She begins to struggle again and I laugh deeply. It assumes me for her to think she has any hope. 

I roll off her and flip her onto her stomach, bringing her arms together and pinning her wrists in gmy hands to the bed.

I start to lift her shirt up and she panicks. "Please!" She whispers and begs me. "Please don't!" 

I ignore her and her stupid attempts at escaping. She appears to think I'm going to do anything more than carve into her skin. I smirk. "Do you really think I want your body?" I again laugh at her, touching the tip of my blade to the middle of her back. 

She freezes, slight tremors passing through her body. "Then what do you want...?" 

She hisses in pain from the sting of the cut I currently carve into her back. Once the cut is deep - but not deep enough to bleed out - enough I move onto making her bleed more. I shiver in pleasure at the sight and drag my finger through her blood to lick off of my finger. I grin then lean in to whisper in her ear, my breasts rub against her arms as I do. "You taste so nice." 

She whimpers and I shift position, my knee pressing against the crotch of her panties. I feel the damp and heat from her pussy. I smirk. "Don't tell me you like this. This is for my pleasure." I tell her. 

I turn her over again, trailing my knife down her body to her thigh. I begin the real fun and start marking her with my initials. To mess with her I add a heart around it then look her straight in her scared eyes. "So you can never forget." I say to her, quite smugly. "Tonight you are mine." 

I start to cut her on her arms, her thighs and once again her back. I put patterns, my initials and sometimes random cuts upon her. I servey my work. She is still bleeding from some cuts. It pleases me greatly. I am panting now as is she but unlike her mine is solely from how turned on I am. 

She looks dizzy from loss of blood.  
"Make sure you eat something." I smirk at her and stand up, taking out my phone, I take photos of her then leave out the way I came.


End file.
